


A Soulmate’s Mistake

by aria_the_number1_drarry_lover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_the_number1_drarry_lover/pseuds/aria_the_number1_drarry_lover
Summary: When Harry and Draco become friends again, they start to get close. No one would expect them to ever become anything. Once the soulmate bond is broken, there’s only a limited time before they die, but can they figure it out?





	A Soulmate’s Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melanie_bxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/gifts), [my darling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+darling).



> This is my first fic, so im sorry if there are mistakes. Xoxo, aria

It’s been years since Harry saw Draco. Last he heard, Draco went to live with Pansy in Ireland after his probation was over. So it’s a bit of a shock when he sees Draco in Diagon Alley and Draco says hello.  
‘He’s changed,’ Harry tells himself. ‘No need to get suspicious.’  
Harry turns to walk away when he hears Draco’s voice and halts.  
“Potter! Harry! Hey!”  
“Hey Malfoy, sorry to ignore you, but I gotta run. Gin and Luna are flooing over soon.”  
“Oh, I heard they got married. How are they? I haven’t spoken to Luna in weeks.”  
‘He talks to Luna? He’s not taunting me? No, stop Harry, he’s changed.’  
“Uhh... oh yes, they’re fine. They’re about to go on a trip to the states and we’re going to have lunch before they go. I hate to just leave you hanging, but I have to go now.”  
“Wait Harry, look I just wanted to apologize for everything and explain myself. Would you be up for lunch next week? I’ll owl you.”  
‘Well, it can’t hurt to try, can it?’  
“Oh, sure Draco. Just owl me when and where and we can get together.”  
As Draco leaves, Harry is dumfounded, wondering what the hell just happened.  
———————————————————————  
After a few owls back and forth, Draco and Harry finally meet up. Draco also invites Hermione and Ron. They all agree to come. When they get to Rosmerta’s, they all sit down and stay quiet. Draco is the first to break the silence.  
“Hey, thanks for meeting me today. I know we’re not on the best of terms. I wanted to apologize and ask for friendship. I will explain myself and hopefully we can be friends. After about an hour, Draco finally explains how he wanted to be Harry’s friend, he was scared, hurt, and raised to be a certain way even if he didn’t like it. Right away, Hermione forgives him and says they can be friends. Ron and Harry are a bit more reluctant but they agree. They make great friends. Draco and Harry are always making potions and playing Quidditch. Ron and Draco found out that they are good chess competitors. Hermione was glad to have someone who has her intelligence and they love to read together. After a few months, Draco has a budding relationship with the Golden trio and is friends with Ginny.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a little birthday gift to my dramatic Draco.


End file.
